<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omega Dick Week Day 1! by anoncitomikolino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552432">Omega Dick Week Day 1!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/pseuds/anoncitomikolino'>anoncitomikolino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omega Dick Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Creampie, Dick Grayson is Discowing, Fanart, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/pseuds/anoncitomikolino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All prompts for Day 1 of the Omega Dick Week 2020 Day 1!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Kon-El | Conner Kent (one sidded), Garth/Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omega Dick Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Omega!Dick Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Omega Mentor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Omega Dick Week Day 1: Omega Mentor</p>
<p>Kon is always horny lol and Tim is jealous, he knew Dick was the one who was gonna train them that day but didn't expect that reaction from him. (yes he did but still wanted to have a little hope he would not).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Breeding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW!<br/>Omega Dick Week Day 1: Breeding<br/>They gave him what he wanted!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Discowing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Omega Dick Week Day 1: Discowing<br/>Dick showing proudly his new suit and mate bitemarks at his team and alphas</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>